Surviving 5th Year with the Uchiha Brothers
by DRAGONQUEEN4EVER
Summary: Rosalie only wishes for once to have a normal year at Hogwarts, but due to her luck she finds herself in the sights of the Shinobi arts teacher's little brother Izuna, and what's this talk about her being the desendant of a bastard child of some powerful sage from over thousand years ago just because she can talk to snakes. What will she do when another pair of brothers come in?


**Surviving Fifth Year with the Uchiha Brothers**

**Chapter One**

**Sneaking in meeting, truths, and Ninjas**

* * *

Rosalie couldn't help but smirk from her corner in the order's meeting room. While they didn't want her to know anything about what they were doing, they should have figured that she would get her answers one way or another. She had made sure that not many people knew about her being in possession of a invisibility cloak. So she could put it to use to get some info on what's going on, especially since Hermione wasn't allowed to tell her anything. So point one for her she caught on that Voldemort wanted something from the ministry and the order wanted to make sure he didn't get it.

The fire place flared up to reveal the headmaster and two men who she had never seen before followed behind them. While they didn't appear to be a threat she couldn't help but feel that she should avoid getting on their bad at all cost.

"Welcome back Albus,who have you brought with you", Mrs. Weasley asked him, motioning to the rather attractive males who came with the headmaster.

"Why before that it seems that the we have a rather persistent raven with us. Miss. Potter why not come out" the old headmaster called out looking at the corner where she was.

The young ravenette took off the hood of her cloak and looked at the headmaster in shock as other members of the order were yelling thing in protest most wanting to know how she got in and had a invisibility cloak in the first place. Rosalie was surprised that he found her so easily.

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Why my girl that is a story for another time, now why don't you go join your friends up stairs", the headmaster told her with the same annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Rosalie begrudgingly left via Mrs. Weasley all but dragging her to her room that she shared with Hermione and Ginny, obviously was really pissed that she was able to sneak in the meeting and she was lecture her about it all the way to her room about how upset she was about it, not that she cared.

She was soon left in the room with Hermione and Ginny who rushed over to her.

"Rosalie what happen in there, how did you get caught?" Hermione asked her.

"What did you do to make mum so angry she's only like that when Fred and George play a huge prank" Ginny asked

"Simple I used my invisibility cloak to sneak in the meeting and find out the answers you guys couldn't give me and what they wouldn't tell me" Rosalie answered her fellow Ravenclaw and her ex-fan girl.

"Can you tell us what it was about?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, okay from what I heard the ministry has something that has caught the attention of Moldy shorts so he kind of wants it, the order doesn't know what it is he wants but they know it's somewhere in the Department of Mysteries. My thought on what it is would be that he's looking for a prophecy, I remember hearing Professor Dumbledore talking about it to professor Snape once." Rosalie told the two who listened with great interest.

Just at that moment their was a loud crack and Fred and George appeared in the room, though something unnerved her. They had rather serious about something, she could see that there was no secret joke in their eyes.

"Rosalie we need to talk to about something we found out during the Summer before we came here" Fred said before there was a slight pause.

"Okay spill, what did you find out? And how does it involve me?" Rosalie asked her favorite pair of twins. They seem a bit hesitant to say anything, " Do you want to go to a different room?"

They nodded and soon they appeared in the room that the twins occupied. George spoke up first.

" When we first came home for the summer we over heard our mother talking to Dumbledore about you, they were planning to enter you in to a marriage contract with our brother Ron. We heard that they had already been spiking your drinks with a weak love potion and were planning to make it strong this year." George said looking kind of worried.

"Then before we came here I heard that Dumbledore was the reason that Sirius hasn't been able to get his trail and why you were sent to those Muggles. And they plan for Ron to try to get you pregnant and after you give birth would do something to make you seem like the next dark lady and Dumbledore would come in to prevent the rising of another dark power, I also they are manipulating Ginny in to helping, I'm not to sure" Fred finished.

Rosalie's head was racing, she had trusted the headmaster and the Weasley, though not so much with the youngest son Ron after he made a big deal about her being in Ravenclaw and almost been made a Slytherin, saying how she was suppose to be in Griffindor. And they expected her to fall in love with Ron the Jackass. Molly while she did try to be a mother figure for her she found her more like an aunt. No one could take the place of her mother in her books no matter how hard they tried. They would pay dearly for that she had already suspected Dumbledore when she found out about some mysterious transfers from her trust vault, she considered herself a snake in the raven's nest for a reason.

"Thanks for telling me this guys, it means a lot to me, how about I tell you the real names of the marauders?" Rosalie said to them as she watched them practical fall to her feet.

"We're not worthy" they chanted as Rosalie just laughed, just at them as Hermione came in the room and informed them that dinner was ready, she followed Hermione downstairs.

* * *

Rosalie was ready to yell at Molly she was trying to convince Hermione to switch seats with Ron so he could sit next to her but before she had Hermione cave, Rosalie found her chair moving it self in between Remus and Sirius. She noticed that they had slight smirk on their face. Did they know what Ron and Molly had been doing?

Dinner went on with nothing too interesting happening though she couldn't help but find herself staring at the two men that came in with Dumbledore who were looking around the table she looked away when they caught her looking them. Just who were they?

* * *

Rosalie looked at the ceiling not being able to get the men she found out were called Madara, the eldest and Izuna Uchiha who was the youngest. They were apparently ninja from what Dumbledore said. While due to recent events she wasn't very inclined with believing the headmaster she had a gut feeling that they were dangerous and she shouldn't get on their bad side. They were told that they were going to be in for quite the school year, now her next question was how her trail was going to turn out, she had a day left before then.

* * *

Author's note- this story is back in business, now a little note for you guys I restarted the poll for Rosalie's pairing so head to my profile and vote the finale of the poll will be when chapter three is posted. So I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
